


What is Masturbation?

by Younghoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chaos, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocent Kim Younghoon, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Younghoon/pseuds/Younghoon
Summary: Younghoon wants to know, know, know, know what is masturbation.





	What is Masturbation?

**Author's Note:**

> Literally inspired by my conversation with my friend who wants to try masturbation but doesn't know how to because she doesn't know what to masturbate. She complained about not knowing where her clitoris is.

It was 1:00 P.M that day and Younghoon had gathered all of the members inside the living room because the main visual had wanted help and when someone needs some help in life, it's always a group business.

And as Younghoon paced the living room, his members' eyes watched him with the intent to know what had been troubling their resident confident gay. Finally, Younghoon stopped and took a deep breath.

"Hyungs and dongsaengs," Younghoon starts. "Please don't laugh at me, but how do you masturbate?"

They bursted out laughing.

"I said don't laugh!" Younghoon whined.

"Well, why would you ask that?" Jacob asks and Younghoon bites his lip.

"I wanted to try...it?" Younghoon answers with uncertainty and Jacob sighs before covering his eyes and mumbling something along the lines of not wanting to have this conversation anymore.

"Well, that really kind of depends on the dick," Eric says and everybody looks at him with disbelief. He looks at them. "What?"

"How can you know that?" Jaehyun asks with eyes filled with fury. Fury because the youngest of the maknae trio knows masturbation.

"You act as if we did not have sex education with Chan and his group, what the hell, Hyung!?" Eric shouts.

"And I wasn't there because I was sick, now what is masturbation?" Younghoon asks again.

"Just answer us first, are you circumcised or not?" Eric asks and Younghoon looks at him weirdly.

"This is Korea, so duh, I am," Younghoon answers with an imaginary hairflip.

"Then you might need some lube, now, wait, I might have some at-"

"What the fuck, Eric?" Jaehyun asks again. "We don't want the fans to know that you masturbate!"

"I barely masturbate, what the fuck? Do you think I have time for that?" Eric retorts.

"Well who knows?" Hyunjoon butts in. "And Chanhee always sleeps with anyone aside from your room."

"CHANHEE SLEEPS WITH OTHER PEOPLE BECAUSE HIS MATTRESS IS SO FUCKING UNCOMFORTABLE AND THE COMPANY HAVE YET TO RECEIVE THE NEW MATTRESS!" Eric says.

"Yeah and Eric and I are not really compatible sleeping partners so I have to either go with Younghoon or Sangyeon," Chanhee adds.

"OKAY, BUT HOW DO YOU FUCKING MASTURBATE!?" Younghoon shouts.

"Everyone, calm down," Changmin says and everyone stops arguing. Then he looks at Younghoon. "Younghoon, have you even seen your dick before?"

"Ha," Chanhee butts in. "He doesn't even look at his dick when he showers," he says.

"Yeah, and he pees without looking at his dick too," Sangyeon adds.

"Do you even know what a dick looks like?" Changmin asks and Younghoon shakes his head.

"Why don't you just watch porn?" Juyeon asks.

"They're banned in Korea, idiot," Changmin tells to his friend.

"How come I can access them then?" Juyeon asks and Sunwoo looks at him.

"Wait, did I even log out my VPN when I used your phone?" Sunwoo asks him.

"What's a VPN?" Juyeon asks.

"Shit-"

"What does a dick look like?" Younghoon cuts off.

"Fuck that," Haknyeon says. "Juyeon, why do you watch porn?"

"Research purposes," Juyeon says.

Actually, it really was research. He was actually an alien disguised as a human being and he wants to find out the whole human nature.

"Yeah," Haknyeon scoffs. "And Jaehyun gets fucked by Sangyeon every week," he rolls his eyes.

Jaehyun and Sangyeon widened their eyes. Did Haknyeon know?

"Honestly," Kevin says. "Why don't you have your boyfriend teach you?"

"Which one?" Younghoon asks.

"Me, duh!" says Chanhee, Changmin and Juyeon in unison.

"Wait, what the fuck?" Hyunjoon widens his eyes in surprise.

"No, I get to teach him," Chanhee says.

"No, I do," Juyeon growls.

"No, you inexperienced brats. I should do it," Changmin says.

"What makes you special you horror-loving virgin!?" Chanhee retorts.

"YOU! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL," Changmin retorts back.

"OKAY, BUT THE FIRST ONE TO TAKE YOUNGHOON TO THE BEDROOM HELPS HIM TO LEARN MASTURBATION," Juyeon says and as if on cue. Younghoon was in his room with his 3 other boyfriends.

"THANK GOD, WE ARE DONE!" Jacob sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story that was done after 30 minutes.


End file.
